1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and a method of estimating a location of a mobile station.
2. Related Background Art
Among the conventional location estimation methods of the mobile station in the mobile communication system is, for example, a method in which a mobile station, receiving a downlink signal transmitted from a slave unit coupled to a base station, informs the base station through the slave unit, of a base station identification code included in the downlink signal and peculiarly allocated to each base station and in which the base station estimates the location of the mobile station to be the installation location of the base station associated with the base station identification code.